La course poursuite
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: Embarquez-vous dans une course poursuite déjantée !


_Salut !_

 _Je vous conseil d'écouter The phoenix de Fall Out Boy pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance (en tout cas j'ai écrit cet OS en l'écoutant)_

 _One piece appartient à Oda._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La course poursuite**

§§§

Le vent fouettait mon visage. On allait vite, très vite. On filait dans des couloirs sombres. C'était un vrai labyrinthe. Comment m'étais-je retrouvée là ? Je savais pas. Où on allait ? Aucune idée. Où on était ? Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que je connaissais. Et surtout qu'est-ce que je foutais avec Luffy, Ace et Sabo ?!

J'étais assise à l'arrière d'un buggy dos aux deux sièges avant. A côté de moi, Luffy au chapeau de paille roupillait. A l'avant du véhicule, Ace aux poings ardents conduisait, une cuisse de poulet entre les dents, et Sabo tel qu'il apparait à Dressrosa tournait et retournait une carte.

 _Okay je n'ai aucun souvenir du comment du pourquoi je suis là !_

Un autre bruit de moteur résonna dans le couloir. Soudain, un mur explosa et Smoker chevauchant une énorme bécane débarqua juste devant nous. Il avait ses deux gros cigares en bouche et des lunettes de soleil noires. Il conduisait d'une main et tenait sa jitte de l'autre.

 **-Vous allez pas vous en sortir comme ça !** cracha-t-il à notre égard.

Pour toute réponse Ace fit un magnifique dérapage suivit d'un demi-tour par forcement contrôlé puis embrancha la seconde et mit les gaz, Smoker à nos trousses. Sabo était toujours concentré sur sa carte et Luffy ronflait deux fois plus fort.

Voir Smoker rager autant était vraiment hilarant. Ace faisait exprès de le narguer. Je ne pus me retenir de rire plus longtemps faisant grimacer davantage le marine.

Virage à droite, virage à gauche, accélération, dérapage, notre poursuivant se rapprochait, s'éloignait, en tout cas Ace était un pro de la conduite !

Mon voisin finit par se réveiller. Il me parla genre on se connait, genre normal. Comme si on était super pote, alors que lui, c'était quand même un personnage de manga !

A nous deux on se moquait de l'enfumeur, enchainant grimaces sur blagues pas drôles. Je rigolais à en avoir mal au ventre. Smoker s'énervait de plus en plus. Quand il se rapprochait, je hurlais de peur et Luffy se foutait de ma gueule.

Le représentant de la justice jurait, marmonnait ses vengeances, braillait des promesses de tortures et autres.

Tout d'un coup Sabo hurla :

 **-Oh et puis merde !**

Il balança la carte qui alla s'écraser directement dans le visage de notre ennemi. Ce dernier perdit le contrôle de sa moto et partit dans le décor. Tous les quatre on rigola comme des gamins.

Enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tashigi, elle aussi en moto. Le couloir s'élargissait à cet endroit. Elle nous rejoignit sur le coté. Smoker réapparut et nous coinça de l'autre côté. On était pris en sandwich et ils se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Ace pila net. J'étais à la limite de passer au-dessus du buggy et de faire un soleil. Il enclencha la marche arrière et laissa les marines littéralement sur place.

Il repartit en marche avant au premier embranchement qu'on croisa. On les avait enfin semé. Les deux plus vieux se tapèrent dans la main et Luffy passa son bras sur mes épaules souriant comme un bien heureux.

Les couloirs sombres changèrent. On entra dans une sorte de mine ressemblant à si méprendre à un circuit sur Mario kart ! On roulait à vive allure. Le chemin était chaotique et j'étais ballotée de tous les côtés. Mais là n'était pas le problème. C'était calme, trop calme. Quelque chose allait arriver, je le sentais.

Un gros boum retentit et je vis avec horreur que le plafond commençait à s'écrouler. Ace accéléra au maximum et par miracle on sortit de la zone en éboulement.

On s'arrêta quelques secondes pour mieux observer les dégâts. Le passage par lequel on était venu était totalement bouché par des gravas. Au moins les marines ne pourraient pas nous suivre...

J'avais parler trop vite. D'un coup de poing, on dégomma un mur de pierre et devinez qui en sortit ! ... Monkey D. Garp en personne et sacrément en rogne !

Cette fois, je ne fus pas la seule à gueuler de peur. Le pyromane démarra le plus vite possible. Juste à temps, le vieux marine était sur le point de détruire notre véhicule avec ses poings d'amour !

On était de nouveau en route. Hélas, Ace qui était encore en état de choc ne vit que trop tard le gouffre qui s'étendait à la place de la route. Il tenta un pillage d'urgence.

Le buggy s'arrêta net mais pas nous, on passa par dessus. On tomba. Je vis le grand-père nous regardait chuter du bord du ravin. Puis plus rien, les ténèbres. Je n'apercevais même pas mes compagnons d'infortunes. La chute fut longue et angoissante.

§§§

Je me réveilla en sursaut. J'ouvris un œil puis l'autre. Devant moi une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année lisait un bouquin. Nous étions assises face à face. A côté de moi, une dame d'un certain âge parlait fort au téléphone. Je tourna la tête. Des immeubles, des maisons, des voitures, des arbres, des gens, bref la ville quoi, MA ville...

Retour brutal et net à la réalité, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ! J'étais en fait dans le bus, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, mon sac de cours sur les genoux, sur le retour du lycée. Triste réalité. Je soupira. Quel dommage, la vrai vie était d'un ennui... Je ferma les yeux, espérant retourner dans ce monde si fabuleux qu'est celui des rêves.

Une voix monotone annonça :

- **Prochain arrêt : Libération.**

 _Merde, mon arrêt..._

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plus.  
_

 _Ça m'ait réellement arrivé même si j'ai légèrement modifié le rêve._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire._

 _Bisous, bye ^^_


End file.
